


Sunrise

by Luddleston



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and Bull wake up in a more pleasant way than usual one morning. And Krem may hate mornings, but he likes lazy morning sex with Bull, so everything evens out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is the first time I've ever written someone riding the Bull. 
> 
> HOW HAS IT TAKEN THIS LONG???

The Bull’s Chargers were camped just below a cliff face in the Nevarran countryside, the sun still yet to creep high enough to shine through the canvas of their tents. Krem had spent the night in Bull’s tent, had been for the past few weeks, partially because winter was nearing and Bull was a living furnace, and partially because the closer they got to the Tevinter border, the edgier he got. He was laying on top of Bull, chest-to-chest, and Bull had one arm around Krem’s waist, holding him solidly. 

Krem blinked himself awake before the sun completely rose, mumbling incomprehensibly and burying his face into Bull’s chest. His face stuck a little on a trail of drool he’d left there and he shifted to go back to sleep until he felt Bull’s dick hard against his thigh. “Well. Good morning,” he said, nuzzling Bull’s neck. 

Bull didn't respond except to squeeze his arm tighter around Krem. Not awake, then. Krem considered rolling off him and going back to sleep. He wasn’t a morning person. But, he knew that by the time he drifted off again, someone would be yelling at them to wake up, or Bull would sit up and knock Krem on his ass. Might as well get up and get breakfast started before Dalish tried to cook something weird again. 

He sat up, rubbing his face on his sleeve, and when he shifted back slightly, Bull’s cock pressed against his ass and Bull moaned, his hand slipping down to grab Krem’s thigh. Interesting. Krem ground against him more purposefully, lining them up so that his clit got the most contact, because hey, if he was going to do this, he was gonna get something out of it. Bull’s head tipped back, horns scraping at the blankets, and yeah, Krem liked it. And he suddenly found himself wanting. 

“Bull,” Krem said, trying to wake him up with a pinch to his shoulder. “Hey. Get up.” 

Bull hummed and blinked his sleepy eye open, hand relaxing on Krem’s thigh. “‘Morning, Krem. Wake me up like this more often, would you?” He pushed up, starting a steady rhythm to their grind. Bull took Krem’s hands in his, letting Krem put all his weight onto Bull. 

“Shit, I really should.” They hadn’t been going for long, but Krem could already feel his palms slick against Bull’s, his arms shaking as he held himself up. His body reacted faster when he hadn’t been putting himself through drills all day or fighting off whatever new critter was terrorizing the nobility. Not to mention the combination of Bull’s cock and the seam of his pants both rubbing him in _just_ the right place drove him a little nuts. _”Fuck,_ Bull! How long before Rocky starts hollering at us to get up?” 

“Not long enough,” Bull said. 

“Oh?” Krem raised his eyebrows and ground down against Bull harder. Bull readjusted them so Krem was propped up on his elbows on Bull’s chest and Bull had his hands on Krem’s hips, holding him steady so he could push up against him. “Not long enough for what?” He knew the answer, but he liked hearing Bull talk. Not that he needed to be turned on any, he was already wet enough that he was pretty sure he’d be able to feel it through his pants. 

Bull made this sound like a low, rumbling hum, almost a moan, and he nodded. “Yeah. Not long enough for me to fuck you.” 

“So? Do it,” Krem said, sitting up so he could get his clothes off. Bull sat up and followed Krem’s movements with his mouth, chasing after the hem of his shirt and up to his collarbones. Krem didn’t like his lovers paying a lot of attention to his chest, and Bull knew it, so he focused on Krem’s neck, hands playing over his stomach. 

“You’ve built a lot of muscle lately,” Bull said, fingertips tracing the lines of Krem’s abs. “You look hot.”

“I always look hot,” Krem smirked as he shuffled out of his pants. “Lay down. I’m gonna ride you.” 

“I’m telling you, Krem, we don’t have time.” Bull may have been protesting, but he didn’t stop Krem from yanking his pants down. “Rocky _is_ gonna walk in on us.”

“As if Rocky hasn’t seen us fucking before,” Krem said, shoving Bull backward. It wasn’t enough to actually push him over, the man was a living mountain, but Bull went down anyway, because he wanted to. 

It took some positioning to get him straddling Bull again, because the tent was small and Bull was anything but. And it took longer than expected, because Bull hauled Krem up to kiss his lips, their first of the day, and Krem couldn’t resist kissing back. Bull made him wish he was taller, because he couldn’t kiss him while Bull was inside him, and that was a _crime._ So he made the most of it during foreplay, especially because Bull kissed with purpose and so much intent, like he knew exactly what he planned on doing to Krem, and it got him hotter than anything. 

Bull ducked his head and bit at Krem’s neck, fingers tracing down his abs again to press against his pelvic bone. That was enough to make Krem hitch his hips up and grind against Bull’s palm, letting Bull slip his fingers into him. Krem didn’t need to be fingered, he was wet enough and _fucking ready for it,_ but he let Bull press inside him far enough to grind the heel of his hand against his clit. 

“Shit! Bull. Get in me,” Krem said, and it should have held the weight of an order, not a plea. 

“I am,” Bull said, curling his fingers for emphasis. 

“Fuck you, you know what I mean.” Krem grabbed Bull’s wrist and lifted his hips, tugging Bull’s fingers out. Bull let Krem sit up and held one of his thighs with the hand that hadn’t just been inside him, licking off the fingers of the other one while he watched Krem. “Don’t do that,” Krem said, rolling his eyes, “don’t make the seductive face.”

“I’m not making a face,” Bull said, guiding Krem onto his cock and gripping his thigh harder when he took the whole thing. “I never make seductive faces.” 

“You are making—fuck!—making a face, and your stupid fucking grin is going to make me come, and I will not be that gross and sappy.” 

“Aww, so you are sweet sometimes,” Bull said, petting Krem’s sides and then taking his hands. 

“Shut up,” Krem said, and punctuated it with a little bitten-off moan when he pushed himself up and then rocked back onto Bull’s cock for the first time. The next time he did it, Bull rolled his hips up before Krem could sink down, and Krem gasped. “Oh! Fu—uuuck, Bull, you can’t just _do_ shit like that!” 

“Pretty sure I can,” Bull said, and he did it again, the bastard. Krem’s breath hitched and he took his hands out of Bull’s grip so he could clutch his shoulders, leaving fingerprint-shaped bruises instead of the love bites he would have marked Bull with if he were taller. 

Krem rode him in a slow sort-of-rhythm, and he was pretty sure he hadn’t used his thighs this much in months. He didn’t care, not when every roll of his body took him closer to the edge. “Damn, you look good like this,” Bull said, running his hands down Krem’s biceps and along his ribs. “Fuck, Krem, I wanna kiss you.” 

“I’m too short,” Krem said, “fuck someone taller next time.” 

In lieu of an answer, Bull grabbed Krem and rolled them both, one massive hand clutching the back of Krem’s head as Bull kissed him. It was sloppy, like all Bull’s coitus-interrupting kisses were, and Bull had to pull out to do it, which pissed Krem off more than anything. He shoved Bull back, bit him on the chin, oops, that was gonna show later. “You absolute ass!” he hissed, whispering furiously at Bull because it wasn’t like he was going to yell and wake up the whole camp. “I was about to come! Get back inside me.” 

“Nah,” Bull said, and he pushed Krem forward with almost no effort, until Krem was backed up against the wall of the tent, and if he went any further, he’d be making a head-shaped indent in the canvas. He sat up, propped on his arms, and it wasn’t because Bull loved to watch his arms flex, definitely not. 

The Chargers were on the road enough that Krem was used to tent sex, and he knew there wasn’t enough room for two grown men to stretch out end-to-end so one of them could eat the other one out, but here Bull was, trying to do it anyway. Thankfully, Krem’s eyes were too busy rolling back in his skull to think about the fact that Bull was just about as curled-up into a ball as eight feet of Qunari could be. _Damn,_ Bull knew what he was doing. He also didn’t notice that Bull was getting himself off with the hand not currently wrapped around Krem’s hips. Even if he was looking, it’d be a little hard to see with his knees over Bull’s horns like that. 

“Sweet of you to remember my favorite position,” Krem said, and he probably would have kicked Bull in the shoulder if his legs could reach that far, because everything in him tensed when Bull sucked on his clit. “Shit!” Krem was getting a little louder than he liked to, but he was past the point of caring. 

For a minute, Bull pulled away from him, pushed his hands under his knees to move them from his horns to his shoulders. He leaned his face against Krem’s right leg, breathing hard, and pressed his mouth to Krem’s thigh in what would could have been called a kiss by a very loose definition. Krem felt Bull moan more than he heard him, a low sound that reverberated through the tent, and yeah, Bull was definitely coming. Bull sat back, probably to wipe off his hand, his free arm still wrapped around Krem’s torso. Bull was breathing fast, chest heaving, and Krem squirmed in his arms until Bull returned his attention to him. 

“Should’ve waited for you,” Bull said, crouching over him to kiss his neck. “Know you get fussy when you don’t come first.” 

“I’m not fussy,” Krem said, even though he was already touching himself with his own hand; Bull had to tug his fingers away to replace Krem’s hand with his own. 

“Impatient, maybe.” 

“I’ll give you—damn!—that one.” 

Bull could feel the tension in Krem’s thighs and in his back, could predict the exact moment when that tight-strung tautness gave way to shuddering that Krem couldn’t have kept under control if he’d tried. It happened in time with more wetness spilling over Bull’s fingers, making the slide of his thumb against Krem’s clit even easier. Krem had one hand pressed over his mouth, muffling his stream of curses (but not well). Bull was pretty sure it was something along the lines of, “Andraste’s _ass_ , why is that so fucking good, fuck, damn it, _Bull,_ I swear to—shit!” And then the words left him entirely as he came, back arching up and eyes rolling back. 

Krem’s hands loosened from their grip in the messy nest of blankets near his head, and he reached up to tug Bull down to him, laying little, close-lipped kisses on his mouth and chin. “Good morning,” Bull said in a rumble, pressing a kiss to Krem’s sweaty forehead. Krem laughed. It was not a giggle. Definitely not. 

“‘Morning. Kiss me again?” 

Bull did, and he let it linger for a few moments. “We should get up,” he said, and sighed. 

“Don’t want to. I’m going back to sleep,” Krem closed his eyes and did a pretty good impression of drifting off. 

“Alright, but I will send Rocky in to get you up.” Bull sat back, trying to locate his pants. 

Krem’s eyes shot back open. “Fuck no, Rocky is not seeing my tits _again.”_

“It’s fine, he likes it.” 

“I don’t.” Krem sat up and threw the nearest pillow at Bull. It would have hit him in the head if he was shorter. “Give me a few, okay? I’m all post-orgasmic and happy.” 

Bull managed in incredible awkwardness that was a qunari dressing in a tent, letting Krem curl up in the blankets next to him. “Alright. But if you’re not outside by the time breakfast is ready, I’ll let half the company come wake you up.” 

“I’ll take it,” Krem said around a yawn. 

“You just did take it.” 

Krem sat bolt upright, glaring at Bull. “Get out. You are absolutely ruining the afterglow, Bull.” 

Bull laughed and ducked out the tent-flap, waiting for Krem to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr @ellieannes, or on my nsfw Tumblr @seldula to talk about how THIS IS THE BEST SHIP EVER. And, you know, if you want to see how often I draw them snuggling.


End file.
